UniLog: The early years: The six best friends
by Gwestial
Summary: One of the little prequels to uniLog. After once again being kicked out of the house by Rumil, Orophin askes haldir, Lindir, Mel, Legolas and the twins how they all met.


**University Log: The Early years-**

**The Six Best Friends **

AN: This is just a short prequel thing to the series I'm writing at the moment but you don't really have to have read it to understand most of it. I'm just…attempting to add some extra depth to my main characters. Let me know what you think.

There are DELIBERATE spelling mistakes in here guys. Hey what else would you expect, their only elflings.

_Italics signal present day_

_Normal print signals flashbacks _

University Log: The Early years Part one

_**Legolas – **Well I've known Elladan and Elrohir since I was born, I was born in Rivendell and my dad and Elrond are friends so I've know them from the beginning._

_**Haldir – **I don't completely remember how I met the other five, we were toddlers. I remember meeting Legolas and the twins. Ha, and I remember thinking that Elladan was completely stuck up._

_**Elladan -** Stuck up! I could barely talk properly!_

_**Haldir –** Well you were!_

**Flashback**

"Now, this is Haldir, he's come all the way from Lorien. So make sure you're nice. He's the same age as you and Legolas."

A small silver haired elfling looked up from his mother's arms to see two completely identical dark haired elflings looking right at him along with a blonde one. His mother placed him down in front of the three before following her husband, lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn into Elrond's study.

Elrohir asked him if he wanted to play and Legolas grinned. Elladan just stood there looking at the new arrival before turning his nose up, "Well I'm not playing with _him_"

Haldir burst into tears.

_**Elladan – **I did NOT do that!_

_**Haldir – **Yeah you did _

_**Elrohir – **You actually did Elladan_

_**Legolas – **Yeah, poor Haldir was crying for ages_

_**Mel – **what a bitch_

_**Elladan – **I'm sure there must have been some sort of reason. In fact, I remember it completely differently_

_**Fake Flashback**_

"Now, this is Haldir, he's come all the way from Lorien. So make sure you're nice. He's the same age as you and Legolas."

A rather chubby and rough looking silver haired elfling who had been glomping along beside his mother looked up and glared at the two completely identical dark haired elflings in front of him along with a blonde one. He kicked the one called Elladan's shins before his parents followed, lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn into Elrond's study.

Elrohir asked him if he wanted to play and Legolas frowned. Elladan just stood there looking scared of the new arrival before stepping backwards and holding his hands up, "Please don't hurt me"

Haldir punched him in the stomach

_Everyone just stared at him_

_**Elladan – **Oh shut up!_

_**Lindir: **Anyway, what about me, I can't remember at all._

_**Haldir – **Oh, wellLindir we found a couple of days later, he was crying because he had just broken his harp._

**Flashback the third**

"Who's that?" Haldir asked pointing to a small child with a harp.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before." Legolas answered, "Why is he crying?"

"Come on lets see!" Elrohir had already run off before the others could stop him.

"Hi, my names Elrohir, the other three are Haldir and Legolas and my twin Elladan. What's your name?"

The silver haired boy sniffed, but managed to choke out, "Lindir."

"Why are you crying?"

"I broke my harp." He picked up the offending instrument and sure enough, two of the strings had snapped. "My daddy gave it to me, he's a musisin. I want to be one too but I can't because I broke it" Lindir placed the harp back on the ground before once again bursting into tears.

"Well if your daddy's a musisin can't he fix it for you?"

"He said he was in a meeting with king Thranoool all day."

"Well then let's go find him!" Legolas grabbed the crying elflings hand and pulled him up, "He's _my _daddy and I'll bet you he'll let your daddy fix your harp."

"Really?" Hope shined in Lindir's watery eyes

"Defnitly"

_**Lindir- **He actually did as well!_

_**Legolas – **Well duh, my dads the best_

_**Haldir – **Ha, yeahAnyway,lastly we met Mel, can you believe he was in pink!_

_**Mel: **Oh Valar not this again_

**Flashback the forth**

Elladan and Haldir's screams drew Elrohir and Legolas and Lindir away from their naps and into Elrohir's twins' bedroom, "There's a person in my cupboard!" Elladan screeched.

"No there's not Elladan, don't you remember what Lord Elrond told us about the monsters in the cupboards?" Lindir asked

"No, it's not a monster it's an elfling."

The next minute Elladan and Haldir were both under the bed as the cupboard door opened and out stepped a small back haired elfling with a pink bow in his hair.

Elrohir and Lgolas each picked up a coat hanger, (the nearest and most deadly looking thing he could find at that moment) and pointed it at the elfling.

"Who are you?"

The other elf drew himself up to his full height and tried to look scary. "My name is Melpomaen."

By now Elladan, feeling safe under his brothers and Legolas' coat hanger aided protection felt it was safe enough to get out from underneath the bed, "Go away! Go away now or I'll go and get my daddy!"

"No, no, please don't make me leave, please, I'll do anything!"

"Why are you in here?" Legolas asked

"I ran away from home"

"Why"

"Because my mummy made me wear this _stupid _pink bow and I DON'T LIKE PINK!"

"Okay then," Elrohir said, "You can nap here with us."

"I can?"

"Yep, you just have to burrow a pillow."

"Can it be black?"

"If you want."

"WOW! You five are my new best friends!"

_**Lindir – **And here we are Valar knows how many years later and Mel has never worn pink again_

_**Mel – **I'm never gonna live that down am I? _

_**Others: **Nope_

Well there you go, love it? Hate it? Opinion is…nearly…always appreciated. I guess it depends if it's mean or not.

SHAMELES PROMOTION!

READ THE STORY THAT INSPIRED THIS ONE!

**University Log:**

**The end of high school and seven weeks off**


End file.
